


Fairy Tail FanFic: Close Yet Far Away

by MoonSoul7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSoul7/pseuds/MoonSoul7





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ayame.. I'm just an ordinary girl.. I have my best Friends Levy and Lucy... but my most best friend is Laxus Dreyar.. he is my childhood friend..  
....  
Laxus is the son of the famous pianist in the country and rich lady too Madam Gina Dreyar, and I don't know about his father I didn't see him before,... but he has a grandfather. His name is Makarov Dreyar.. he is also a rich man.. he rules his big corporation.. and Laxus is working at it..

And also Laxus took after his mother... he can play piano since he was a kid, and he was taking many lessons too... and I used to stay with him when he play... I loved seeing him plying the piano.. he looks charming and gentleman even tho he is still kid.. but he was demure and sensible...

I've always wanted to be like him.. I wanted to play the piano like he do... I asked him to teach me.. so he teach me but I was bad with the music sheet... I can't memorize it... I was only memorized it after I hear him playing it... he used to call me with intelligent baka... because the way I study the music...

Away from the piano and stuff... Laxus is so nice to me and he always in my side... his family is high class and they don't like me... especially his big sister Jenny she is pretty and famous model... but she was always take Laxus away from me when we were kids... and kick me out of the house if I'm in his room and playing piano together...

But I didn't give up.. I always broke into his room from the window.. and play piano together...

When we become teenage Laxus never let Jenny to kick me out.... And he never let anyone to talk bad about me and let me in his house whenever I want...

Everytime when I'm with Laxus... I was so happy and enjoying every moment... after I know the meaning of the real love.. I fall for him when I was fourteen years old and he was seventeen...

And now I've become twenty years old, and this feeling keep grow and grow... and I don't know if he love me the way I do... however we still together like always...

Today I'm going to their corporation They were going to celebritie for their corporation's success and Laxus invited me to come join them..

And now I'm shopping with my friends Levy and Lucy.. they were helping me to choose a perfect dress for this party, they already know about my feeling to Laxus... so they want him to fall for me as well... it was their idea, I wasn't really want this...

"oh come on Ayame!! you always look like a boy when your around him!! show him a little of your femininity".. said Lucy to me... "wha-?! When did I looked like a boy!! I'm always look like a girl!!!!" they give me a look "oh.. then when the last time you wear a skirt or dress huh?!" said Levy while crossing her arms and glaring at me and I become nervous "I ... I ... ummm ... last week I think ha haha ha" I said while I was rubbing the back of my head and laughing, then they hit me with the bags they hold while they were yelling at me "YOU'VE NEVER DRESSED IT NOT EVEN ONCE YOUR STUPID!!!" ... after that I pouted while sitting on the floor "what should I do... I hate these clothes, I can't do whatever I want when I'm wearing them" I mumbled and they hit me again on my head "yeah cuz you want to run and jump and climb the trees and do crazy stuff..." Lucy scold me.. and I hold my swollen head "b-but he likes it when I do... he laughed every time when I do...".. .."yeah cuz you're an idiot!!.. he may sees you as his friend Jellal or Freed..." said Levy... "okay okay fine I'll do what you want jeez..." I said and they did high five to each other and continued to shopping for me...

After that we went home and they were working on me... with my makeup and my hair... "tch.. girls are pain in the ass..." I mumbled and Lucy slapped my head "you're a girl too don't forget!!" she scold me.. and I just pouted more..  
after they finish and I looked at the mirror ... "w-what the hell is that?!!! I .... I can't go like this!! I'm going to take it off..." they pulled me back "oh no you don't!! you'll go just like that to the party..." said Lucy.. "tch... alright..."...

Then when I walked... "what the hell is this walk?!! Walk like a girl!!" ... yelled Lucy... "now what?!!" I grunted... "head up... take a little space between every step!!"... "tch what a pain..." then I did "wait wait wait..." she stopped me then she stare at my feet "are you going to wear converse shoes?!!!!! Go wear the high heels we bought!!!" .. I rolled my eyes with "tch... I was hoping you never notice..." ... "y-your not serious aren't you Ayame..." said Levy in worry...

Then they make me put on the high heels... and the first step I walked... no I didn't walk either. .. the first step is falling. .. and I hurt my butt... "aww.. why should I wear these things. .." ... they helped me up "cuz you have to look like an attractive woman!" Said Lucy... then the helped me to walk good with heels...

After that. . It's time to go to the party.. and when I arrived there... there was a lot of people with high class... I've never thought that count... anyways. .. I went to the front gate... but the security stopped me.. "show your invitation card Miss.." he said... he may not know me in this look... "yeah yeah it's me, Ayame.. Laxus's close friend... so let me through. .." I said but he still blocking my way... "if that so... then I won't allow for you to entire.. this is our second priority from Miss jenny.. never let Ayame in.. and our first priority is to show the invitation card. ." Said the guy... and I crossed my arms... "that witch.." I mumbled.. then I saw Laxus is walking beside the entering. . So I rised my hand up and wave my hand while I was calling him "hay!! Laxus come here! !" He saw me and raised an eyebrow and walked to me.. "yeah...?!" ... I pouted cuz he didn't recognize me... "it's me Ayame... they won't let me in... do something about it..." Laxus blinked his eyes few time at me he then covered his mouth with his hand to hold his laugh back.. he pissed me off "don't laugh!!" I yelled at him and then he cleared his throat... "s-sorry..." he said then he holds my hand and lead me inside... then he turned at the security who stopped me... "and by the way.. you're fired..." he said, then the security get so shocked "wha-..... but I .... Miss Jenny told me to..... grr alright whatever... I didn't like this job anyway..." he complain, then walked away....

With me and Laxus...

"I'm a little surprised... I didn't expect you to come like this,..." said Laxus to me and I feel bad about it... "you mean I look ridicules huh?!!" he shook his head "no that is not what I meant!!.. I mean you look different and I think it's suits you... you look pretty... and it's not bad idea to be like this for once and while" he compliment me.. and I think my face is blushing so hard so I turned my face away while mumbling "T-Th-Thank you......"

After that Laxus get busy with other guests.. so I was all alone,,, I don't know anyone here... all the guests are so high class, so I went to the sweets buffet... it's so luxury sweets I've never see before... so I take one and ate it... _'wooow sooo delicious!! What is this flavor?!! I don't know but I love it...'_ then I take another and another I just can't stop!! _'I'll bring some to Lucy and Levy' ..._ I opened my bag and I put some then I noticed someone is looking at me, when I looked back it was Jenny and she was glaring at me, then she rolled her eyes with _'humph'_ and walked away and I just stick my tongue out at her "bee...." ..

Laxus is still busy and I think I need a break from my high heels it kills my feet... so I went to the wc... and I entered into the toilet room... I sat there then I took off my heels... _'ahhh freedom for while...'..._ I rest my feet for 5min... then I went out... and for my luck I found Jenny standing at the washbasins to fix her makeup... _'tch..._ ' I just make myself didn't see her and about to walk away... "oh... isn't that the stray cat..." she said with so annoying way... and I hate her when she call me with that... "you look different, are you planning to steal Laxus heart with your fake look... hmmm..." she said and I smirked "well... I wear what I like, it's no one business..." she looked at me up and down ,,, "heh... whatever... I just want you to enjoy the surprise that will be tonight..." .. I raised my eyebrow... "what surprise...?!" I said and she smirked evilly... "it won't be a surprise if I tell you.. see you later stray cat" she said while walking by me and went out the wc ...I was confused but I'm okay...

Later...

I still alone wandering in this fabulous place... but suddenly the lights turned off and the spotlights turned on the stage... and there was Makarov and Laxus standing there,,, and there were another old man with a young lady besides him...

"and now ladies and gentlemen... were about to proclaim about Laxus and Mirajane engagement... congratulation to them!!" the words came from the old man and it shocked me so much... I can't believe what I just heard... I was just staring at the stage and seeing Laxus and the white haired woman standing besides each other while smiling to the cameraman who taking pictures of them..

Then a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and I heard Jenny's voice whispering in my ears "so... do you like the surprise..." she said and I turned at her... "now you get that you can't have Laxus ... if you really get it.. so stay away from him stray cat..." she ended her words with smirk and left me.... I can't even raised my voice to talk back to her like I always do,,, I'm so shocked I feel cold and sad...and felt so throttling, I need to get out of here,, but then I heard a voice calling me what make a chill run through my spine... I then take off the shocking express from my face and switch it with smile... then I turned back and I saw Laxus and Mirajane together "oh Laxus... congratulation..." I said while faking a smile... "thank you Ayame... this is Mirajane I think you know her..." he said and I nodded "yeah who doesn't!! she is famous model, also we played together once since we were kids..." she giggled "yeah I remember you Ayame... you were reckless kid back then..." she said... "and she still tho..." Said Laxus then we laughed together......

Mirajane is the daughter of Makarov's friend... so I saw her only twice when we were kids cuz she always traveling with her mother, then I stare back at her _'she is really beautiful and nice woman, I can't beat her... she is so lucky...'..._ then I stare at Laxus.. and he was staring at Mirajane and smiling at her... _'I see... he is so in love with her... I can tell by the looking of his eyes... it's the same way I look at him when he is with me...*sigh*'_

"well... ummm... I really need to go now.." I said... "why?! it's too early,,,!" said Laxus... and I nodded "yeah I know, but I'm tired a bit so, I'll see you later..." I said ... "oh... that's bad I wanted to celebrate more with you... well take care then..." I smiled at him and walked away... and while I was walking I feel really sad and heartbreaking... then I heard Jenny's friends talking about me... "look... isn't this the glue girl who stuck in Laxus..." ... "eww yes she is,,," ... "hahaha I bet she is heartbreaking now..." then they laughed...

I just ignored them and I went out the place, I need fresh air to breath...... but suddenly it rains... and I took off my heels cuz it kills my feet.. and I was walking under the rain and I sat at some market... and I was staring at the sky and spaced out...

After that I heard the market's door opened and two girls came out while giggling then... "what the.... Ayame?!!" I heard Lucy exclaiming... "what are you doing here...?!" said Levy, and I stare at their freaking out faces... and I don't know what happened to me I just cried, and they freaked even more... "what happened to you?!!" said Lucy... "m-my.... F-feet are... h-hurt..." I said while keep crying and sobbing "what...?!" they said "my f..ee..t *sob* it's so hu..rt.. so... much... *sob" I keep saying this over and over,,, but the truth is my heart is hurting me...

They didn't wait more so they take me to my home and looked after me until I fall to sleep....


	2. Chapter 2

Three days has past since that day when my heart broken ... I didn't see Laxus since then, no I don't want to see him for while... my heart still in shock and I'm not ready to see him yet... and I didn't left my bed... I feel like my life is not worthy anymore...

I woke up and I stare at the clock and it was 9:am ... then I sighed why I even care about time... then I turned around and my eyes dropped on the calendar... and my eyes widened .. "TODAY IS LAXUS'S BIRTHDAY!!!" I shouted then I jumped off my bed and I run to do birthday party to him... and I know he is working now and it's good time to surprise him...

I bring a birthday cake and some birthday decorations... and I went to his house and of course I broke into his room cuz I don't want that witch to see me... and I decorate his room and then I stayed there waiting for him to come back and surprise him...

Waiting for someone it's so hard, the second felt like an hour,.. so I got bored then I thought to practicing the piano.. then it come an idea in my mind,,, what if played the birthday melody to Laxus,,,, when I start the first tune it went wrong... and the second and third too....... "I've never tried it before!! I need someone to play it and to memorize the tune in my mind!!!!" I sighed... but I didn't give up... I keep trying and trying, I want to do it right, no matter what...

**Laxus's pov:**

It's been three days since I saw Ayame, I wonder why she didn't show up until now... I'm worried about her.....

I wasn't feeling alright... maybe I'll go home for today.... so I went back home... and when I was in my way to my room... I heard my piano... and this playing is defiantly Ayame's... "hahaha she never change the stupid way she play..." I mumbled to myself... _'but why birthday melody...?'_ then I opened my door slowly and I saw my room is decorate with birthday decoration ... _'oooh wait today is my birthday... so she remembered... like every year... wait did I ruin the surprise?! Oh well...'_.. then I stare at her playing.... She is trying to figure out the right tune... I chuckled then I came close to her and I stand behind her... and keep listing to her play...

Then after many try she keep do the same mistakes... then I came closer and I played the right tunes to her "it's like this Ayame..." she nodded and do as I did... and I chuckled cuz she didn't realized yet... then she suddenly stopped playing and turned at me "Laxus!!!" she exclaimed.... And I laughed at her ... "surprise.." I said and she pouted "it should be the opposite" she mumbled and I laughed... While ruffling her hair...

"where have you been..." I asked and she avoid my eyes "I.... I was sick a little...." ... then I smirked "ooh I know... you was in period..." I teased and her face turned completely red... and she started to hit me playfully in my chest with her little fists... "its not it!! baka baka baka...!!"....

After that "Happy birthday Laxus...." she said and smiled and I smiled back "thanks...." ...

**Normal pov:**

after that the room's door knocked "don't tell me it's Jenny?!!" said Ayame while trying to jump out the window but Laxus grabbed her "no wait..." then the door opened and they were their friends... Jellal Bixlow and Freed... "what?!! Did you started the party without us?!" shouted Jellal... "ooh sorry I forget to tell you guys..." said Ayame... "we've already agreed to surprise him together!" said Freed... "yeah I know I know I said sorry..." she said... then Bixlow run to the birthday cake "who's care!! Let's just dig in the cake" he said while trying to take a slice... but Ayame grabbed him "oh no you don't!!! Laxus first!!" ... then they laughed at them... after that they ate the cake together and they all brought gifts to Laxus... and he was so happy to have this little party with his best friends,,,

but Ayame still didn't forget that Laxus already have another girl he love... and she can't help it but thinking about how she can deal with her broken heart, she'll never tell him about what she feeling..

 **Ayame's** **pov** :

Yeah we all here celebrating with Laxus his birthday and we having fun time... but yet I don't feel anything... my heart still not healed... I'm trying to forget and acting like nothing happened but I can't, I want to but I just can't... it's still shocking... really really shocking.....

"hay Ayame!!!" Laxus's voice snapped me out and I stare at him... his face was close to mine and I felt my face heated up ... "y-yeah w-what...?!" he raised an eyebrow "what with you?! we've been calling you but you look like in other world... are you alright?! You look down... is something happened,,,?!!" he asked in worry... "n-no I'm fine really..." ... "Laxus is right... you're not like tha Ayame we know" said Jellal... "I said I'm fine don't worry..." they keep worrying about me... and I can't take it anymore... "sorry guys I need to go now..." ... "wait why?!! we just started it...!!" said Bixlow... "Ayame,,, tell us what with you, were you're friends aren't we?!"...said Freed... I sighed "I said nothing... I just remembered things I need to do... so see ya..." I said while jumping out the window... "can you use the door for once in your life..." said Laxus while staring at me from his window... and I just waved my hand to him while walking away...

Maybe I need more time to get over my sadness......

 


	3. Chapter 3

After Ayame left the party early and again.. Laxus now is worried about her...

 

"hay guys.." he called them "l'm so worried about Ayame.. She is acting weird lately..." he said... "Lately?! Since when..?" asked Jellal.. "hmm... Since she came to the party that I invited her to... Oh don't tell me she is angry at me when I laughed at her cuz she was dressing a dress?!!" he said while holding his head in shock.. And the three boys stare at him with wtf look... "wait what?!!! Ayame in dress?!!!!!! You must be kidding me?!!" shouted Freed.... 

"I can't imagine her in dress...." said Bixlow with disbelief look..

"no she was look good, but I wasn't expecting it, that's all.." said Laxus..

"no I don't think she is angry at you cuz of that... The Ayame I know, she'll kick your ass instant... Don't you think?" said Jellal... "yeah your right.. So what is with her then?" 

They crossed their arms and thinking...

"I got it!!! She must be need a love!!" said Bixlow.. They raised their eyebrows "what do you mean Bix?" asked Freed.. "I mean, maybe after Laxus's engagement, she felt lonely and need love.."...explained Bixlow.. "hmm... That's kinda right reason.. What do you think Laxus?" said Jellal..

"if that so.. We should help her..."...

 

"should we look for a nice guy for her?" said Freed... Laxus smirked "you said it Freed!! And I just know the right guy for her.." he said while grabbing Jellal's shoulders who get puzzled.. "Laxus w-what?!".... "Jellal you're my best friend and I'll trust you with Ayame..."..he said while smirking proudly... "h-huh... B-but I....".stuttered Jellal... "nah forget it Laxus, Jellal is already dating other girl.. Her name is Erza" said Freed while shaking his head..

Laxus stare at them with wide eyes "what...?!..when did that happened?!!"... he grunted.. "s-sorry I forgot to tell you about it..." said Jellal with fear in his voice and then he run from Laxus's grab and hide behind Freed, but too bad, Freed wasn't a good shield for him, Laxus kicked them up both...

 

"wait guys!! I know a good guy.. He is a friend of me, his name is Gajeel.. Let's introduce them together...!!" said Bixlow and Laxus turned at him while he was grabbing in both heads of Jellal and Freed and they turned too...

"are you sure about him Bix..?!" asked Laxus after he let go of them and they fall... " yeah, I know him for long time,he never dated any girl yeat.. So I want to help the both of Ayame and him..." he said and Laxus hold his chin.. "....... Alright then let me meet him first.."... "okay no problem.."

 

After that the four guys went to meet Gajeel Bixlow's friend...

 

Bixlow is part of rock and roll gang, with Gajeel.. The four guys meet up with Gajeel...

...

"Hay what's up dude!!" Bixlow greeted Gajeel.. "Bix!! Where have you been man?!!" replied Gajeel...

 

The three guys Laxus,Jellal and Freed, are staring at Gajeel with wide eyes and with their jaws falling into the ground...

 

Then Laxus pulled Bixlow from behind, "what the hell Bix?!! Where is the nice guy you talked about?!! He look like a drug cartel's boss!!!" Laxus shouted at Bixlow who laughed... "I've heard that a lot، don't worry, he may look like what you said, but he is so nice guy" said Bixlow in return... And Laxus just let go of him, not saying anything.

 

After that, Bixlow told Gajeel about Ayame, Gajeel was hesitant and afraid if she'll reject him like the other girls ...

 

Meanwhile...

Ayame,Levy and Lucy are hangout together, and they pass by the boys.. "oh... Laxus.. Guys.." said Ayame while coming closer with her friends.. "A-Ayame...!" exclaimed Laxus... He don't want her to found out about their plan to help her...

 

"speak of the devil!! This is Ayame!!" said Bixlow while grabbing her hand and pulled her closer to Gajeel... And she get confused... "what's going on...?!" she asked... "Ayame this is Gajeel!! He is my friend, and he want to date you.." Ayame get shocked "HUH....?! what are you talking about....?!!" Bixlow smiled... "the detail you'll hear it from him, so we'll let you two alone.. Right Gajeel........ Oi Gaj-..eh?" Bixlow when he called Gajeel he didn't respond .. So he turned at him and find him staring with wide eyes that fell with Impress look، Bixlow thought that look was at Ayame.. But no he was staring at the person who was behind Ayame... The little blue haired girl who was staring back at him with the same look in her eyes...

 

The guys were standing there staring at Gajeel and at Levy.. With confused look in their faces...

 

Then Gajeel walked to Levy... "H-hi.. My name is Gajeel... What is yours..?" he introduced himself to her while holding her hand... Levy's face turned red "umm... I'm Levy..."... Then the guys get so shocked "EEEEHHHH?!!!!" they wailing..

 

So Bixlow grabbed Gajeel's shoulder "no no.. Ayame is over there...!!".. He said while pulling him back... But Gajeel didn't even move... He keep staring at Levy and she is starting back... ".......yeah....... Sorry...... You can ask Natsu..."...

 

Bixlow wants to fix this problem with all options... "yeah that's right!! Hay Natsu!! Natsu where are yo-.... Eh?!" when he looked for Natsu he found him already there while staring at Lucy... "such a beautiful blond hair you have pretty girl.. What is you're name?, I'm Natsu.." she blushed... "L-Lucy..."

 

"no wait guys... It should be Ayame.... " said Bixlow, then Jellal patted his back "no use.. It didn't work.."... Laxus sighed while palming his face... "I have no face to show it to Ayame..." he mumbled cuz he knows she is upset now...

 

"hooo... I think I get what are you guys trying to do... Are you making fun of me huh..?!... Anyway thank you guys for making me look like an idiot..." said Ayame.. And she was just staring at Laxus who was trying to avoid her gaze... Then she turned around and walked away...

 

"no wait!! Ayame!! We tried to help..." Said Bixlow while trying to follow her.. But Laxus prevent him... "let me deal with her later, just let her alone for now..."... "I'm sorry..."said Bixlow with guilty tune, .. "I think we all owe to Ayame an apology..." said Freed.... 

"yeah..." muttered Laxus...

 

After that Laxus was thinking in way to apologize to Ayame... And try to figure out what's bothering her....

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

 

Laxus went to Ayame's house, and he find her sitting outside in her garden, "yo Ayame..!" he said while coming close to her and she turned at him.. and she avoid his eye contact... "y-yeah hi....".. Laxus sighed.. "well... about yesterday... we're sorry...." ... she still not looking at him "mhm..." .. 'she is still upset...' his thought.. "Look Ayame... it wasn't for making fun of you like you think... it's just we tried to help you cuz you made us worry and not know what with you and you won't telling us, so it was all for you okay..." Laxus trying to justify what they did... "mhm..." all what Ayame said still not looking at Laxus... "are you still made at us?" he asked and she just shook her head in no... but it's not enough for Laxus to prove that Ayame is really alright... "Ayame.. don't fool me, I know you for long time, and the only way to prove your contentment, is to see you smile..." after he said this, Ayame turned at him with so fake smile and he saw through it...

 

so he get pissed "you asked for it,,," he grunted while he was crackling his finger and walking close to her, and she stare at him with wide eyes she have a bad feeling about it... then he jumped on her and start to tickling her and she blow in laugh... "nooooooooo stoooooooooop hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" she is die laughing and he look like a devil while tickling her as hell,,, and while she was trying to run away, she hold into her water glass and splashed it into his face, he stopped tickling her and stare at her with a dark face... "oh.... No.." she felt screwed... he stood and walked to the hose and turned it on... "oh hell no..." said Ayame, before she tried to get the hell away from Laxus, but he didn't let her escape, he was showering her while running after her in all over the background ... "Kyaaaaaaa noooo stoopp it pleeeeeeees.." she keep screaming "so you know how to scream like a girl Ayame..." he mocked and laughed at her while keep running after her...

 

in the end they become tired and the lay on the grass while they were catching their breath.. "you never change Laxus, in the end you'll make me content no matter what..." she said then she turned at him "thank you..." she said with a smile, true one this time... and he smiled back "I'm glad you're back Ayame..." 

 

after that he getup "well, I have to go now, see you later..." he said and she waved her hand to him... ... Laxus told their friends that Ayame is fine now, and they don't have to worry about her anymore....

 

Laxus's pov:

 

After I relived that Ayami is really Alright now, so there is nothing to worry about... And for some reason I don't really feel well, maybe I miss Mira.. should I call her....

 

I was on my bed, ... then I called Mira's phone, she took long before she picked up.. "hello Laxus,,," ... "yeah Mira, how are you..." ... " I'm fine but I just too busy..." .. "yeah I know that, but I didn't hear your voice since that day...*cough*" ... "oh I'm so sorry I didn't have the time...".... "you missed my birthday too..." ... "oh no!! it was yesterday right...?! I'm sorry!! But let me say Happy birthday for now.." ... "yeah thanks...*cough*.. and Mira I want to see-..." ..... "Laxus I have to go okay.?! Bye bye..." ...... "no wait......." She already hang up.... "tch...." I have to be patient, I already know she is a busy woman... ...*cough* "what is it with me, I feel weak, and I was ...coughing during all the call... tch, I wasn't like this minuets ago..."

 

Then suddenly I heard some noises coming from my window... I stare at it, "Ayame... huh... can't you enter from my door like a normal person..." .. I said while getting up and walked to her "nah, I'm not used to it... anyways you forget your phone in my place, so I bring it with me..." she said while putting the phone in my hand... "yeah that's my work phone.. thanks..." then I looked at her but I can't see her face clearly, and everything around her are starting to get unclear too.. ...

 

"whoow Laxus are you okay..?! your barely stand..!" she noticed that I'm not alright instant!! "yeah I'm a little tired I think... *cough*" I said then she grabbed my collar and pulled me down close to her and she put her forehead on mine "A-Ayame.. what are you-" .... "oh no!! your burning!! I think you catch a cold!!" she said and I think she is right, my body felt hot and heavy.. then suddenly I lost my balance and I fell on her, and she tried to catch me, but I was too heavy for her.. So we fall on the floor.. "guh..L-Laxus!! pull yourself together..." she was under me, 'oh no, I think she is a toast right now!!' so I pulled away from her, "S-sorry..." I breathed.. And she tried to stand and pulling me along with her... "Ayame... I'm too heavy for you, just let me sit on the floor a little..." I said but she is too stubborn... "no don't underestimate me... I can do it" she said then she put my arm around her shoulder, and walked to my bed and let me lay on it... I'm surprised. I'm twice and a half her size, how can she bare to carrying me like that... anyways I'm grateful that she is in her time...

 

"I'll be back!" she said and went out the room, then I heard my big sis Jenny yelling at her from outside, then she is back to my room... and she closed the door while she was catching her breath and reasting against the door "that's why I hate using the doors in your house..." she mumbled... And I chuckled at her, then she came close to me while holding some medicines and bowl feel with water... and thermometer... "don't worry Ayame, I just need to rest a little-guh" she shoved the thermometer in my mouth "shut up and let me do this...." ... then she take it and stare at it, "wooh,.. 39° !" she shoted and imidatly opened the Antipyretic bottle "here drink this.." she bring the spoon to me ... "no take it away I hate it...!!" I was trying to get away and she get pissed off ... and grabbed my cheeks and shoved the spoon in my mouth with force while yelling "who doesn't your idiot!! Shut up and swallow it now!!!" ... "guh.... Test like sh*t...." after that she freaked the hell out of me when she suddenly put the fabric of cold water on my forehead... "brrrrr.... A-Ayame..... take it easy...."... " I am, but I just done with your complaining, sick people should just shut their mouths and get treated...." ... "tch alright...."

 

After that she didn't left my side, and we were having small talking together... "by the way Laxus... why only you catch a cold, we were playing with the water together..." she wondered .. "maybe it's true the idiots don't catch a cold" she glared at me "what was that!!" and I laughed at her... "then tell me when the last time you catch a cold..." I asked her and she opened her mouth to speck but she closed it and hold her chin "it was...... hmmmm ....... I don't remember when..." she said and I smirked "then your really a true idiot..." I said and I break into laugh and she get so pissed off... "I'll show you that I can catch a cold..." she said and she stuck on me... "wh-!! Ayame no get away!! I'll infect you!!" .. but she didn't let go she was holding into me tight ...with her head on my chest "that's the idea!! I want to prove to you that I'm not an idiot..." ... "but you are already proving that you're an idiot by doing that!!" I tried to pushed her away but I was too weak to do it, and she is too stubborn... then my phone rings and it was Jellal, I picked up "yeah... what's up?" ... "L-Laxus.... I think I'm sick, I catch a cold... *cough cough*" .... I chuckled "sorry looks like I infect you instead of Ayame..."... "what you too?!! Well get well soon" ... "yeah... you too..." then we hang up... 

 

"see told you it won't work with you Ayam-... huh...?! I stopped talking when I saw Ayame is sleeping on top of me, I let a smile... and I patted her hair... "the facilities shouldn't sleep before the patient, idiot.." I said under my breath.. and I keep staring at her... she is always there for me when I need help... she is always remember my birthday, she is even notice that I'm sick before I know, I'm really thankful to her... 

 

 

 

"thank you for being in my life Ayame...." 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Normal pov:

 

Laxus opened his eyes, and he looked at the clock... "huh...? it's already this time..." he mumbled to himself, and then he looked at Ayame, she is still sleeping on him, he let a little chuckle.. he then poked her head lightly.. "oi wake up Ayame, your already slept before your patient, then oversleeping, you failed as a facilities..." he mocked while shaking her, then she pulled her head away a little then she stroked her eyes while saying "huh...? is it already morning...?.. *yawn*" she said and he give her a look "were already in the middle of the day, now get your ass up I can't get up your heavy"... she glared at him then she do... 

 

After she get up she turned at him "anyways, how do you feel now?" he stood as well. "better, thanks to you..." he said smiling and she smiled back "glad to hear, so I'll get going now, see you later" she said then she jumped off his window "yeah, take care.." said Laxus while watching her leaving...

 

Ayame's pov:

 

I arrived to my home, and I entered my room then "Kyaaaaaa!!!... I can't believe it!!! I was sleeping with Laxus!!! and on top of him too!!! how did this happened?!! Oh god when I realized it I was about to die!!! But I pulled myself together!!, that's so embarrassing!!!" I shouted to only myself, while I was rolling on my bed, and my face is bright red, and I know it's not a fever... then I stopped rolling and I let a small smile, "maybe it'll be a good memory to me...."

 

Time skip, still Ayame's Pov:

 

I still on my bed thinking about Laxus, I still madly in love with him, and I don't know when I'm going to get over my one side feeling... so hurt...

 

Anyways I got bored and I went out of my house and I find a mail in my mail box, and it was from my favorite monthly magazine, I immediately take it and went back to my room to read it, well it's stupid girly magazine I just skip it to the end to the new movies and videogames news... then I find a price it's limited edtion and it's miracle that I get one!! And the price is two tickets to the cinema for the new movie which it will be tomorrow.. I jumped in joy I was so happy to get it!! "I want to give one to Laxus!! It's about time since we hang out together..!!" I said then the magazine fall into the floor, and when I was about to take it back, my eyes saw Mirajane's name that's on the cover, so I read the news and it says that Mirajane back to Magnolia....

 

I put the magazine back, "maybe I'll just give it to Laxus and Mirajane.....Laxus will be happy about it" 

 

after that I went to Laxus place, and I heard him playing the piano.. so I step aside and lay my back against the wall and closed my eyes to hear his play with my heart, it's so calm and it fell with longing, the melody saying I miss you I want to see you... it's the same melody that my heart playing it every time when I'm away from him...

 

"Ayame......... Ayame......."

 

'hmmm.....? who is calling me.....?....' then I opened my eyes and I saw Laxus's face it's close to me, so my eyes widened... "W-w-what...?!!!" I snapped, "I was about to ask you the same thing, what's going on?!" he asked and I got confused "w-what are you talking about?!" ... he hold my cheek and my heart suddenly throbbed, "you're crying..." he said... "Eh...?!" and I touched my cheek and it's really tears... so I wiped it with my hand fast... "oh... sorry, maybe I was moved with your lovely melody..." I said while smiling to hide my true feeling... he let go of my cheek "I see..."... he is rarely do that...

 

"so, what's up.." he asked... "well nothing important, I just get these price, so I think I'll give it to you, so you can have fun with Mira..." I said and he raised his eyebrow with confuse look in his face... "Mira...?! Why did you bring her up?!" I give him the same look he did "Huh...?! Mira is back, I read it in the magazine, didn't she told you...?" he didn't reply, he just take his phone and rushed out the room... "what's going on....?! why he don't know about it?!" I mumbled to myself....

 

Laxus's Pov:

 

After I heard the news from Ayame, I want to be sure about it, so I called Mira's phone... she didn't pick up... so I call back... then she finally picked up... "hello..." ... "Mira, where are you now...?!" ... "Eh.... I'm back to France.. why you ask?!" .... "... I see.... Sorry ... I just heard a news about you in Magnolia..." ..... "oh..... ha-hahaha... it's was just for one day Laxus..." ... "I see...... well sorry for bothering you.. bye..." I hang up the call... "why Mira..." I grunted under my breath while tighten my grab on my phone, then I returned back to my room... 

 

Ayame's pov

 

I was still in his room, and I saw him coming back... "Lax-" but he snapped me "Ayame, tomorrow I'll pick you up to go to the cinema..." ... 'Eh.....?!' "b-but what about Mir-..." he snapped me again... "she is not coming she is in France, so the one will come with me is you..." ..... "France..?! but it says she is here...." ...... "forget about that, and no more talk about it got it...?!" he said sharply, he looks scary, I see him like this before but not at me... 'what did run between him and Mira in the call...?! ...it's strange that she didn't tell him that she came back... he looks upset.. he really miss her' 

 

... "o-ok... I'll go with you..."... I said it without thinking about it, I don't want to upset him more.... 'I think it's not like he really want me to come, maybe he want to distract his feeling for now ....'

 

Time skip to the next day....

 

I was in Levy's house...

 

"and that's all what happened girls..." I tell what happened to my friends Lucy and Levy... "I see.... So that's means indirectly date right?!!" said Levy... "Huh..?!! that's not it, he was angry-...." I disagreed but Lucy snapped me "no Levy is right, maybe there is a little chance for you!! don't lose it!!"... I sighed "I don't think so, Laxus is madly in love with Mirajane, I can tell that.... He won't give up, as I won't too... I'll just keep him in m heart, that's enough for me, as long as I can be with him..."

 

Then Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me "stop saying this, and get up.... The date is today right?! So get ready for it...!!" she said while set me on chair and start to put make up on my face, so I stopped her "h-hay wait!! What the hell are you doing?!! I'll just go with him in my casual look!!" .... But Lucy is so stubborn!! She ignored me and keep doing make up to me... "s-stop it!! I sworn not to put these things again- ouwwhm!!" she grabbed my cheeks and squeezed my lips out to put lipstick.... Then after she released me "I'll wash my face!!" but then thers is clothes smacked into my face by Levy "shut up and put my clothes on..."... "tch...."

 

I put the white miniskirt on and then the pink top, but... "Levy I know we have the same height and body.. but it's stuck there...." I said while trying to put Levy's top on but it was so tight on my breast.... "are you mocking me huh... Ayame....?!" Said Levy with dark shade of anger in her face "e-eh w-what?...I'm not?!" then she start to hit me playfully on my arm while saying "not fair not fair I'm more girlish than you why do you have a breast bigger than mine waahhahahaaa!!" I pated her head "sorry I didn't asked for it ......"....

 

"anyways, I'll go to bring my clothes, I think it'll fit Ayame, cuz we have same size of breast.... " .... "gyaaah stop talking about breasts!!!" whined Levy.... "no don't bother Lucy... I don't really want to go with these clothes... I'll just go ware my casual...." ...... "NO YOU WON'T!!!!" they shouted at me at once... "a-a-alright I got it....!".... I said with sweat drop on my head....

 

After all this I went to my house to wait for Laxus... I don't know why my heart keep beating fast... it's not like it's a date!! is it cuz he ask me out not me...?! I know that's cuz he was upset at Mira.... "agghhh I don't know anymore!!!" I whined while rubbing my head... "don't know about what...?!" ... I opened my eyes and I saw Laxus standing in front of me...and he freaked the hell out of me "gyaaaaah!! L-Laxus?!! when did you come?!! And how?!!" he crossed his arms while giving me a look "I knocked but you didn't respond, also I can break into your room too not only you...."... I let a nervous laugh "y-yeah I've forget ah ha ha ha ..." 

 

After that...

 

"alright time to go..." I said while walking to the front door... "you look different again...." He said and I stopped walking and I looked back at him... "I know... I look silly..."... I said with sad tone .... He shook his head "no... I told you before, it's good to see you like this for once and while... your pretty Ayame don't forget that...." He said and he opened the front door and went out and I still there staring at him with big eyes, and my heart beats become higher... "hay Ayame!! Let's go..." he said while turning at me... "wooh... Ayame! Your face is red!! Oh no don't tell me you cutch my cold now?!!!!" he then put his forehead on mine and I think I become even redder and hotter... "n-no... I'm f-fine...." ... he blinked his eyes few times at me then he smiled "I see... your shy aren't you... another girly thing you make...." He teased me and I puffed my cheek in anger... "I am a girl... but your just..... your just... don't see me as one..." I said the last part under my breath... and he poked me on my forehead... "ow!" I touched where he poked... "Baaaka.... I don't know how you think me thinking about you... but I've always see you as a girl... a unique type of girl..." he said smiling and my eyes widened ... "now lets go...." He pated my head and walked out my house... then I smiled and run after him and grabbed on him "yeah let's go..." .... Im so happy that he think about me in this way.. It was all in my head after all... 

 

We walked all the way to the cinema, Laxus don't want to go in his car, he want to have fun all the way... that's what he told me when I asked him why... and he is right walking to go somewhere to have fun it's more fun.... 

 

We arrived there and when it's become to the tickets time... I looked for it in my bag and I didn't find it "w-where is it?!! I'm sure I put it in my bag!!" ... I said while shaking all what inside my bag on the floor... "if you don't have I, so go away!!..." shouted the security at me... "n-no I have it but-" .... Laxus stood in front of me and he give the security some money.. a big number of money "is it enough?" said Laxus while glaring at him... "y-y-yeah.... come in please....." he get afraid of Laxus.... then Laxus turned at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside... we sat at better seat than the tickets I had.... 'ha hah ha... he can go anytime without bothering about the tickets... ' my thought .....

 

The movie started and we're having a big bowl of popcorn and watching... the movie is horror..violent and bloody... my favorite type of movie... and I was enjoying the bloody parts... "so exciting...!!" I said with shining eyes.... "right Laxus...eh?!" I saw Laxus trying to avoid looking at the screen... and holding his moth like he is about to throw up.... "are you alright...?!" I asked him and he turned at me... "how can YOU be alright...?! This is disgusting movie...!!" ... I laughed at him "this is so fun to me... the way the criminal cutting and torturing his victims piece by piece and not letting them die until they suffer more, hehe hehe...." Then I turned at Laxus and I saw him staring at me with *holy crap look*... 'oh no I didn't want him to know this side of me!!!'... then I cleared my throat "just kidding...." .... "no you're not! you were look like a demon a second ago...." He said... "sh-shut up....."

 

After the movie finished we went out the cinema "that's was so fun!!!" I said in joy "for you..." he mumbled .... "you didn't had fun Laxus...?" ... "nah in the end it turned out good... I had fun cuz were watching it together..." he made me blush so I turned my face away to hid it....

 

Then suddenly the sky is raining... "damn it! I didn't bring umbrella with me..." ... cursed Laxus... "no don't worry I bring one tho..." I pulled it from my bag and he hold it and pulled me close to him and I think he is already hearing my loud heart beat ... 

 

We arrived at my house, "come in, I'll make something hot for you, and you can stay the night here... it's been long time since you come my house..."... he nodded "yeah your right... and tomorrow is offday anyway..." ... we were sitting together while drinking hot coffee and talking about our childhood... even tho I'm drinking coffee but I felt so sleepy all the sudden.....

 

Laxus's pov:

 

Suddenly Ayame fall asleep... and I can't help it I let a little smile, then I picked her up 'wooh she is too light!!' and then I went to her room and put her on her bed and I cover her with the blanket... 'she is look like a little kitten...'....

 

Then I turned around... 'guess I have to go home now ...' when I walked by her disk I saw a scary black book on her disk it pull my attention... I grabbed it and I read the title ... it says (Death Note)... 'oh that's anime that we watched together...' then I opened it and I saw her handwriting 'what a horrible handwrite!!'... then I read (my dairy) she make the note her dairy.... 'what her dairy?!!' I have an evil thought in my head, I'll read her embarrassing moments in her life.... 'I wonder if I can stand her handwrite.. ...'.... I opened the first page... and the first word was my name 'hahaha the first memory with me huh...' I read more then my eyes went big... I'm not believing what I'm reading maybe her handwrite is too bad that making me read wrong ... but no this is..... 

 

'Ayame.....'

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Pages of Ayame's dairy...**

_Day: Tuesday... Date: **/**/****_

_I'm so so shocked..._  
_The one I always love_  
_He is engaged to someone else..._

_Laxus love Mirajane so much, I can see it in his eyes..._

_That's so shocking,I don't know how to deal with it now...._

_End.._

_Day:Wednesday... Date **/**/****_

_I'm still shocking and I don't know how long it will take this feeling_

_I don't know if I'll be able to see Laxus and act like nothing happened..._

_End..._

_Day: Thursday .... Date: **/**/****_

_it's the third day I spent it in my own room, I really can't face Laxus right now_

_coz I won't be able to control my feelings around him I know that..._

_it's really hard... but the more hard is I'm really missing him so much_

_it's the first time for me to stay long away from him...._

_End..._

_Day: Friday Date: **/**/****_

_oh no today is Laxus's birthday I totally forget about it!!_

_it's all coz of my sad feelings that it hunts me since Laxus's engagement..._

_no time for feelings right now!! I gotta be ready to set up a birthday party for Laxus..._

_End..._

Laxus is reading page after page, and the more he read the more he get really sad and pissed on himself for not noticing all of that from the beginning ...he can't read more he is already had enough,.... he hate himself so much right now...

Laxus put down the dairy... and glanced one more time at Ayame's sleeping face and it gentled and looked away... "I'm sorry" he said under his breath before he left her house and went back to his....

it's been days since then...

but nothing changed between them, but not inside of them....

and actually there will be a bye bye single life party in Laxus's house soon...

and for that.. Laxus's friends are at his place as usual...

"hay buddy gonna miss the old days like hang out and missing around, right..." said Bixlow to Laxus while patting his back... so Laxus glared at Bixlow "your making it sound like I was a player boy or something..." he said in return and the others laughed...

"btw where is Ayame, she should be here with us, don't you know where she is Laxus?" Jellal asked Laxus who get a nerves a bit ... "I...I don't know..." he said avoiding Jellal's eyes... "strange.. if Laxus don't know then who will..." wondered Freed... "don't you worry guys!! she'll pop out from Laxus's window any sac now" said Bixlow and the others laughed and agreed to him..

after they mention Ayame.. Laxus lost in his thoughts... he is thinking about Ayame and her feelings for him all that time and he was idiot to notice... he is still feel bad... but also he is thinking about his love to Mirajane, the love of his life since long time...

he also so confused how to react to Ayame after he knew about her feelings to him, even though she didn't tell him in person.. she wouldn't know that he already knew everything...

Jellal was gazing at Laxus, he wondred to himself what is wrong with him, since they mention Ayame, he lost in other world... _'is something happened between them, or what?!'_

suddenly Ayame appeared from Laxus's window and jump between her friends "yo! how's going boys... miss me right..!!" she said with big grin on her face... "see, what I just told you about Ayame..." said Bixlow... "hoo, so you were talking about me I see..." she said crossing her arms and still grin... "nothing but good.. have a seat kitten..." said Jellal, and she did after shruged at the nickname he give her...

"so I was wondering if I can bring my girlfriend Erza to your party Laxus..." asked Jellal.. "huh.. what party?!" asked Ayame... "what you don't know?!" asked Freed in shock ... and she shake her head... "Laxus you forget to tell her or what... anyways, Laxus and Mirjane will have a bye bey single life party here in two days..." said Bixlow... Ayame get shock and turned at Laxus with a look it says why you didn't tell me before... Laxus take his eyes away from her and get nervous a bit.. "I'm s-sorry... I forgot to tell you before, will it was Jenny's idea and all..." Ayame looked down "I see..."....... _'tsk... I really forgot to tell her, I was all lost in her words she write all the time that make me forgot a lot of things...'_ Laxus's thought...

"you still didn't answer me Laxus..." said Jellal and Laxus turned at him "huh... what... oh your girlfriend... sure why not..." he answered and Jellal glared at him "are you even with us Laxus..." Laxus sighed and stood up... "I'll be back..." he said and left his room.... and his friends are staring at each other with confuse look...

"I wonder what is wrong with Laxus lately..." wondered Ayame ... "so you noticed too" said Freed and she nodded... "yeah, I had the feeling that he has something bothering him..." she said and they think that too.. "Ayame your the closest one to him... try to figure out what is with him okay..." said Bixlow and she sighed "I'll try.. but not now, I'll look for the good time to talk to him..."

Laxus is wandering at the garden ... while thinking more about his feelings... but he can't figured out what is it and what isn't.. so he just sighed and went back to his room where his friends are still there...

when he back... "here he come our guy, I know the marriage isn't an easy thing, but you have to get all the fun now while you can, right... so take it easy buddy" said Bixlow to cheer Laxus up, Laxus let a weak smile ... "yeah thanks..." he said... but Ayame still feeling there is something else bothering him so she'll find out later, now they'll having fun with their friends...

"hay boys do you think I came her with nothing!!" she said while she is holding flash memory "I brought a new horror games with me" she said smirking and they get excited "your awesome Ayame!!" they said..

after that they all played and watched movies all the night until they all passed out in Laxus room..

Laxus was still up and he sighed at the sight of his sleeping friends in all over his room like dead bodies, then he chuckled while shaking his head.. then he gazed at Ayame who is sleeping on the floor with them too, and he let a smile _'Jellal wasn't wrong when he called you a kitten...'_ he stand there and adore the way she is sleeping like a little kitten.. he then walked to her and picked her up and walked to his bed and put her there and covered her with the blanket... he keep staring at her sleeping face for a while then he yawned and went to his crouch and sleep there...

 


	7. Chapter 7

"hmm... What should I pick..." Ayame wondered while looking at her clothes to wear in the party today.....

"if I wear casual, Lucy and Levy will kill me, so I think I'm gonna wear a dress... Simple is good, not like I'll try to impress Laxus again or something.."

Ayame wear a cute dress and put light makeup.. "this should do.." she said and then she took a selfe on snapchat to show her friends...  
"omg!!! I can't believe you did this by your own!!!" Lucy commented on Ayame's photo...  
"I can't believe it myself, but what can I do, I don't want to be killed by you if I wear my casual..." Ayame replied and Lucy laughed...

Ayame's pov...

I went to the party... There were a lot of high class people...

And there is Mirajane's family.. Her parents and her yunger sister Lisanna.. Been a while since the last time I saw them all together...  
And there is some girls seems like Mirajane's friends...

Oh well, I wasn't really wanna be there, but I don't want to screw up this time, I want to be by Laxus' side...

I was hanging with Laxus and my friends...  
"no way!!!!" said the boys to me when they saw me in dress... And I sighed "just stop it and get used to it guys!!" I said..   
"someone pinch me now!!" said Freed.. "alright then!" I said then I did pinch him "ouch!!! Hay!! You pinched my flesh out!!!"  they laughed at us..

"you look so beautiful tho.." said Laxus while smiling at me, and made my heart beat fast, and I blushed hard... "t-thanks"

"yeah indeed, but not as beautiful as my love Erza..." said Jellal who came to us with his gf...  
Thanks god they changed the subject..

"oh.. Hi Erza!! Nice to meet you, I'm Ayame"  
"nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you from Jellal..." she said smiling... "hehe.. I hope it's good things.."  
Erza is so beautiful, that Jellal get to himself a really hot stuff..

Then Bixlow started "hay guys, check out this girl who is next to Mirajane..." said Bixlow to his friends... "you mean Lisanna...?!" I asked " I don't know her, but she is smoking hot!!" he is dying on her.. So I smirked and Bixlow raised one brow at me, then I turned around and walked to her way..  "hay!! Where are you going?!! Come back here now!!!" Bixlow hissed at me,  he already knew what I'm about to do...

So I ignored him, and talked to her "hi Lisanna!! Long time no see!!" I said and she stares at me for moment "oh!! Is that you Ayame!! You look pretty!" she said "thanks!!! And btw, my friend there thinks that you're the most beautiful girl in here..." I whispered to her and she blushed... "w-who is your friend.?!"  I glanced behind me at Bix and she looked as well... So he waved shyly to her...  
"oh my god..." she gasped and I looked back at her _'didn't she liked him?!'_ I thought to myself... "he is so hot!!!" she said happily... _'oh thanks god!!'_

Then Bix walked to us "Hi.." he said to her "h-hi" she said shyly... I smiled at them, then I turned and walked away..

The party was kinda of weird.. Any bye bye party you see the couple are together, flirting and all...  
But not this party...  
The couple are far from each others and not seems happy at all..  
Laxus... is like in other world.. He spased out all the time.. Not talking so much..  
I wonder why....

After that...  
I went to the washing room, of course to rest my feet a bit... _'tch.. How I hate high heels..'_

After I went out I saw Mira talking with her friends.

I over heard what are they talking about...

"are you really gonna do this.. Ignoring your will and do what you're parents want.." said one of Mira's friends...  
"yeah, it's just not fair..." said the other girl..  
Mira sighed.. "what can I do then... I can't disobey my parents... I wish if they really care about me more than the wealth... I don't even like Laxus at all, how can I live with him... This is so tough..." she said and cried and her friends tried to comfort her..

I just can't believe what I just heard...I've never thought that she thinks like that... Laxus is madly in love with her, if he knew that she don't have the same feeling, he'll be heart broken...  
What can I do to prevent this from happening....

Then I turned to walk away, but I get really so shocked.. I stand there frozen in my place, and staring at the guy who is standing in front of me...

Silent for moments...  
In this moments I was just prying that he didn't heard anything...

"h-hay Laxus... Umm... What's up?!" I broke the silence....  
But he didn't say anything, and I don't know what is he thinking, I don't see any shock or sadness in his face...  
He was just staring at me all the time...

Then he came closer to me, and the next thing, I was between his arms....  
He was hugging me to his warm chest so hard... He really confused me even more... Why he is hugging me for all the sudden?!!!

He is still silent, not saying anything, did he heard Mirajane's words, and this is how he react to ignore his feelings or what?!

Enough wondering to myself... I have to say something...  
"umm... L-Laxus... What are you doing..?!!" I finally asked.. He took moments before he replied... "just.... Let me stay like this for a while..." he whispered in my ears with his gentle voice.. And sent electric to my spine... He drives me crazy with his sudden gentleness... God how I want for this moment to stay for ever and ever until I die in his arms....

After a while he pulled me away gently... And stare at me again....  
"I'm sorry..." he said under his breath... And walked away...

 _'what the hell?!!'_ what he sorry for... Is it for hugging me... Or for what... I just don't get it... I sighed and went back with the others, while having millions of questions in my head...

I feel like wight on my shoulders for these two... I'm the only one knew their feelings..  
I want them to be happy and all..  
But why....  
Why I have this feeling in deep deep of my heart.. That I want Laxus to be mine only me...  
I hate myself for thinking like this, it's making me selfish and really bad..  
I'm not like this... I just really.... Love Laxus so much so I want him to be happy...  
But after what happened I doubt that.

What is going to happen next...?!

 


End file.
